Hiperespaço
O hiperespaço era uma dimensão alternativa que só podia ser alcançada ao viajar na ou mais rápido que a velocidade da luz. Hiperpropulsores permitiram que espaçonaves pudessem viajar através das rotas hiperespaciais através de grandes distâncias, permitindo viagem e exploração através da galáxia. Uso do hiperespaço Hiperpropulsores manipularam partículas de hipermatéria afim de impulsionar uma nave para o hiperespaço''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' ao tomar vantagem das rugas no tecido do espaço real, enquanto ainda preservava a massa/energia do perfil da nave. Isso encurta a distância de viagem significativamente, permitindo que a tripulação "pule" de um ponto específico para outro ponto sem ter que viajar diretamente entre eles, reduzindo assim o tempo de viagem por uma margem extraordinariamente grande.[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] No entanto, objetos largos no espaço real lançam "sombras de massa" no hiperespaço, então saltos hiperespaciais precisavam de cálculos muito precisos. Sem essas, uma tripulação poderia voar diretamente através de uma estrela ou outro corpo celestial. Por causa do perigo, existiam rotas predeterminadas no hiperespaço que os viajantes interestelares poderiam tomar. Às vezes, a descoberta de novas rotas hiperespaciais seguras poderiam desempenhar um papel fundamental em uma guerra, pois isso poderia permitir que forças navais se movessem mais rápido sem o conhecimento de seus adversários. A capacidade de uma tripulação viajar através do hiperespaço depende de estar equipado com um motor hiperpropulsor. Os saltos rápidos no hiperespaço podem ser inquietantes até mesmo para pilotos experientes, mas aqueles com vigor adequado e treinamento podem superar isso.The Rebellion Begins O Império Galáctico emregou cruzadores Interditores para desativar capacidades do hiperespaço em outras tripulações, tanto para puxá-los do hiperespaço e para preveni-los de fazer o salto nele.Tarkin Ao entrar no hiperespaço, uma nave emitiria radiação Cronau, o que faria seu salto detectável por sensores especializados. Isso era tecnicamente possível para uma tripulação, tal como uma lançadeira, desembarcar de outra tripulação enquanto estava no hiperespaço, mas o procedimento carregava extremo risco. Tal movimento poderia rasgar a tripulação desembarcando violentamente para fora do hiperespaço. viajando através do hiperespaço]] Ao entrar em segurança no hiperespaço de um início parado enquanto encaixado ou saindo do hiperespaço diretamente para a atmosfera de um planeta eram ambos feitos que geralmente eram considerados impossíveis, mesmo para um piloto experiente. Apesar disso, Han Solo conseguiu realizar ambos com o Millennium Falcon depois de ter sido puxado para o conflito Primeira Ordem–Resistência.[[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'' Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força]] De fato, espaçonaves tinham protocolos de segurança que impediam que motores hiperpropulsores disparassem dentro do campo gravitacional de um planeta. Embora fosse possível desativar esses protocolos, tal movimento era altamente perigoso, e qualquer nave que o fizesse tinha uma grande chance de explodir ou desmoronar no hiperespaço.Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape Saltos bem sucedidos perto de um planeta foram possíveis, no entanto: durante as Guerras Clônicas, um cruzador carregando o ferido Anakin Skywalker teve seu hiperpropulsor acidentalmente ativado enquanto ainda estava na atmosfera de um planeta devido a danos causados por droides de caça, e apesar da proximidade com o planeta a nave saltou com sucesso para o hiperespaço sem ser destruída. Jyn Erso e sua companhia conseguiram pular no hiperespaço de dentro da atmosfera de Jedha após a Estrela da Morte ter destruído a cidade Sagrada da lua.Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars História A habilidade de viajar através hiperespaço ocorreu na natureza. As espécies baseadas no espaço como os purrgil podem naturalmente viajar através do hiperespaço. Em algum ponto no antigo passado da galáxia, uma espécie ancestral desbloqueou os segredos da viagem através do hiperespaço e abriu a galáxia para a exploração. A viagem hiperespacial foi dominada tão cedo como quatro milênios antes da Guerra Primeira Ordem–Resistência demonstrado pela existência dos sextantes hiperespaciais daquela era.Star Wars: O Despertar da Força: O Dicionário Visual Nos primeiros dias da República Galáctica, a viagem hiperespacial entre a Seswenna Maior e os Mundos do Núcleo precisava da navegação por faróis de hiperonda, com numerosas reversões para o espaço real necessário para garantir a passagem segura. No tempo do conflito Primeira Ordem–Resistência, a Primeira Ordem descobriu o sub-hiperespaço, o qual eles utilizaram para sua superarma, a Base Starkiller.[[Star Wars: O Despertar da Força (novelização)|''Star Wars'': Episódio VII O Despertar da Força novelização]] Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' * *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte III'' *''Rogue One, Parte V'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 4: Aphra, Parte IV'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doutora Aphra Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V}} Aparições não-canônicas *LEGO Star Wars: As Aventuras dos Freemaker'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' * ; imagem #2 * * * ; imagens #5, 12 * * ; imagens #2, 4, 5, 9, 14 * * ; imagem #3 * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Lugares extragalácitos Categoria:Física